La Sirène
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare Borgia s'apprête à aller retrouver sa soeur pour voir sa robe de mariée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien, serein, son destin était en marche. Tout allait pour le mieux, dans sa vie comme dans son âme. Pourtant, quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lucrezia, toutes ses certitudes volent en éclats...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici le troisième OS sur la saison 3 de The Borgias, et oui il y'en avait déjà un que j'ai un peu oubliée de précisée, le tout premier que j'ai écrit sur la série, "Tu seras mienne", bel et bien postée sur si cela vous intéresse :D Il traite de la toute dernière scène de la saison 3. **

**Alors ici je reprends une des scènes capitales de la série : celle de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3, où Cesare découvre Lucrezia nue dans son lit. J'ai eu énormément de mal à chosir à quel paire de yeux je l'écrirais. Je me suis finalement décidée sur Cesare mais j'avais autant d'inspiration pour Lucrezia. J'ai donc rajoutée un petit passage à ses yeux à la fin du OS. **

**J'ai ADOREE écrire ce OS. Cela à été un pure plaisir. J'ai un peu paniquée au début, car je n'ai pas tout de suite trouvée les mots et j'ai craint un blocage mais au bout de quelques minutes de page blanche, ils me sont apparus naturellement et alors cela à été l'éclate pure et simple ! Et j'espère de tout coeur que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire ! Ce OS est un des défis les plus importants de la série. Et j'espère avoir su le relever :)**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie tout ceux qui lisent mes OS sur cette série et qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews : Aline, Sandi, Guest, Marina Ka-Fai, merci à tous, chaque review me donne envie d'écrire encore plus. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture à tous ! :D Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Marina Ka-Fa ~ Réponse à la review de "Dans tes bras pour toujours" :**** Merci, je suis heureuse que tu l'ai ressenti, je tenais particulièrement à insisté sur ce fait dans ce flash back : l'union de la famille Borgia, avant que le pouvoir ne vienne les détruire, même Juan, surtout Juan en fait. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu et merci encore pour ta review ! :)**

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review de "La première fois où je l'ai ressenti" :**** Je suis bien contente que mon OS t'ai plu ! :D Et seigneur, après avoir lu ton commentaire, je me rends compte à quel point tu à raison. Et je regrette amèrement de ne pas l'avoir capté et écris, c'est vraiment dommage. Je suppose que je ne peux pas être attentive à tout XD mais tu à tellement raison, cela se sent tellement maintenant que je le vois comme ça ! En tout cas merci de ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidée, j'espère que mes prochains OS te plairont et seront à la hauteur :D Merci encore de me lire et à bientôt j'espère ! :)**

* * *

><p>Cesare se sentait pour la première fois depuis un long moment quelque peu apaisé. La tourmente régnait encore au Vatican, plus que jamais même, pourtant son esprit était bien plus calme depuis quelques jours, et il en était reconnaissant. A qui ? Cela, il l'ignorait. En Dieu ? Si on suivait les commandements, Dieu ne devait pas beaucoup l'apprécier. Et voilà longtemps qu'il avait perdu la foi. Si il l'avait vraiment eu un jour.<p>

Les épreuves auquel leur famille avait été obligée de faire face ces derniers temps avaient été éreintants. Les conséquences du meurtre de Juan avait perduré et perdurait encore. Cesare se demandait avec irritation si leur père finirait un jour par se remettre vraiment. Et si un jour, il lui pardonnerait. Juste avant que le poison fasse effet, le Saint-Père allait lui accorder son pardon, la seule chose qu'il désirait encore pour être tout a fait en paix avec lui-même. Mais le mal avait frappé avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Et depuis, Rodrigo Borgia ne semblait plus vouloir lui pardonner quoi que ce soit.

Bien souvent dans le passé, il avait été en conflit avec son père. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela et cela n'avait pas changée aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne le désespérait plus autant qu'avant. Si il voulait accomplir la destiné qu'il s'était tracé, il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'affranchisse de son père, qu'il s'affranchisse de son autorité… et de son affection, si cela était nécessaire. Même si il en souffrirait. Cesare préférait vivre ainsi que vivre opprimé au sein de sa propre famille comme il l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais en ce moment, il avait bien des problèmes à gérer pour penser à tout cela. Le mariage de sa soeur et les difficultés qu'il allait engendrer, tout d'abord. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ce mariage n'aurait jamais lieu, cela l'arrangerait grandement, autant sur le point personnel que sur le point politique. Naples ne leur était pas d'une très grande utilité sur le plan stratégique, pas plus qu'une autre grande cité italienne en tout cas. Et cela aurait été beaucoup moins difficile de faire entrer un enfant illégitime dans une maison républicaine comme les Médicis, les d'Este où les Pallavicini. Mais une maison royale, la maison royale d'Aragon… Cela allait être plus que compliqué. Pourtant, Cesare ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Giovanni reste auprès de sa mère. Même si il devait en venir aux menaces. Lucrezia méritait d'être heureuse, plus que jamais. Voilà si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu le bonheur. Alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le lui offrir. Même si il n'était pas certain que ce freluquet d'Alfonso la rendrait heureuse.

Lucrezia lui avait demandée de venir la voir aujourd'hui, afin qu'il voit sa robe de mariée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction de la chambre de sa soeur dans le palais apostolique. Qu'importe la robe qu'elle porterait, elle serait radieuse, lumineuse. Ce n'était pas les vêtements qui faisaient sa beauté. Mais cela faisait plaisir à sa soeur et il ne refusait jamais une occasion de passer du temps avec elle, surtout que les mois à venir les séparerait certainement.

Il arriva enfin devant sa porte et y frappa doucement, se demandant si elle était déjà là où si il était venu un peu trop tôt.

- Lucrezia ? Appela-t-il derrière la porte.

- Est-ce mon frère ? Répondit-elle et il sentit dans sa voix une note malicieuse.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Mon frère qui m'aime ?

Ainsi, elle était joueuse… Cela lui fit plaisir. Il aimait voir sa soeur ainsi, même si il devait bien s'avouer que l'idée que ce soit son mariage avec Alfonso qui lui procure cette joie le contrariait quelque peu. Mais son bonheur n'avait pas de prix.

- Celui-là, acquiesça-t-il, éloignant les sombres pensées qui menaçait de revenir afin de ne rien gâcher.

- Alors entre, que je te montre ma robe de mariée.

Cesare se dit qu'il allait encore avoir le souffle coupé par la beauté de sa soeur dans cette fameuse robe. Elle devait être encore plus éblouissante que pour son premier mariage. Qui serait plus heureux, avec un peu de chance. Il serait moins dangereux, c'était déjà cela. Cesare ouvrit donc la porte et entra dans la pièce… et en effet, il eut le souffle coupé. Mais la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas celle qu'il attendait trouvé.

Une vision qui le laissa totalement sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

Nue. Entièrement nue, étendu gracieusement sur le lit, tel une sirène de la mythologie. Cesare ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, son esprit fonctionnant au ralenti, mais il eut finalement le réflexe de se retourner afin de ne plus la regarder en murmurant, prêt à se retirer :

- Seigneur !

- Approche, mon frère, l'arrêta Lucrezia d'une voix grave.

Cesare se figea et tourna lentement la tête, sous le choc, incertain de sa réaction. Sa soeur… Sa Lucrezia… Nue comme le jour de sa naissance, sous ses yeux. Comme le premier jour où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Ses pensées étaient obscures, commençant à s'embrouiller face à cette vision. Que faisait-elle, par le diable ? Que devait-il faire ?

« Elle fait ce que tu a toujours voulu qu'elle fasse, au fond de toi. Elle se dévoile entièrement à toi » susurra la voix froide dans son esprit mais il l'a fit taire de toutes ses forces. Pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parte, pour son bien comme pour le sien. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il ne parvenait pas à enlever ses yeux de Lucrezia.

- Ma robe…, murmura-t-elle en touchant le tissu sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle te plait où non ?

Cesare ne parvenait pas à regarder la robe. Lucrezia était allongée de manière à ce qu'il ne voit que des soupçons de ses formes. Allongée à la manière d'une véritable reine de l'Antiquité, d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur on intention : séduire. Envoûtée, capturée sa proie. C'était lui, la proie, et il se sentait déjà pris au piège. Un piège aussi dangereux que délicieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte cette pièce.

- L'étoffe… dorée est… divine, articula-t-il difficilement en essayant de réfléchir.

Cesare parvint à détacher ses yeux du corps de Lucrezia quelques secondes vers la sortie, dont il tenait encore la porte. Il pouvait partir. Il le pouvait, il suffisait d'avancer et de la laisser. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Purement et simplement incapable. Alors il décida qu'il valait mieux fermer la porte. Si quelqu'un venait à voir ça, allez savoir ce que cela pourrait engendrer.

Il ferma donc la porte et tourna lentement la tête vers elle, qui lui souriait avec malice de son lit. Si son esprit était en paix il y'a quelques secondes, il était maintenant complètement retourné. La forme des hanches de sa soeur, de ses cuisses laissait à peine entrevoir ce qu'elle pouvait offrir. Ce qu'il voyait déjà le troublait comme jamais aucune femme entièrement nue ne l'avait troublée. Elle semblait avoir le corps parfait, le plus parfait qu'une femme puisse avoir. Un corps qui lui était interdit.

Interdit… Tout cela était interdit. Il ne devrait pas être là. Quelle inconscience, seigneur… Mais il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Comme il n'avait eu aucune envie d'interrompre le baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille, mais il s'y était contraint, sentant qu'ils allaient un peu trop loin. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle l'avait laissée faire. Qu'elle en demandait plus, même. Mais il avait chassé ses pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le problème de Lucrezia. Le problème… Quel problème ? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler maintenant. La vue de sa soeur lui brouillait complètement l'esprit.

« Je dois m'en aller, je dois partir. Je ne devrais pas être là » pensa Cesare. « Essaie de partir, allons, essaie de renoncer à ce que tu désire le plus au monde » railla la voix ironique au fin de son esprit. Cesare ne l'écouta pas. Des fois, il se demandait si il n'était pas fou. Si ils n'étaient pas tous fous. Cela expliquerait bien des choses…

- Il… Il vaut mieux que je te laisse, déclara Cesare d'une voix faible, savant très bien qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Ses pieds était ancrées au sol, et ses yeux ancrés à sa soeur. Il sentait une fébrilité montée en lui, une fébrilité qui l'empêchait de pensée avec clarté. Une fébrilité grisante qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Lucrezia d'une voix langoureuse en le regardant avec amusement. Suis-je laide, mon frère ?

- L'homme qui osera l'affirmer perdra sa langue, répondit-il vigoureusement, avant qu'il s'en rende compte.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne parvenait même plus à contrôler sa propre bouche et les mots qui en sortait. Mais quel homme penserait qu'elle est laide ? A cet instant, elle était l'incarnation de Vénus elle-même. Si ce n'est plus belle encore, totalement ensorcelante. « Si elle est une sorcière, moi je suis un bouffon de roi » pensa Cesare sans comprendre lui-même comprendre vraiment le sens de cette phrase. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à comprendre, c'est que Lucrezia avait décidée de se montrer nue devant lui. Tel une maîtresse devant son amant…

- Mon pied, fit-elle en soulevant doucement le mollet, agitant doucement ledit pied. Est-il disgracieux ?

Elle détourna son regard de lui afin de regarder sa jambe. Cesare ne sut quoi répondre et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Lucrezia. La jeune fille innocente qu'il avait côtoyée depuis des années avait totalement disparu, bien qu'il le savait déjà. Il avait devant les yeux une vraie femme. Une femme qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, une femme qui savait séduire. Une femme devant laquelle il se montrerait bien faible. Sa petite soeur… Il n'aurait pas du la voir ainsi, jamais. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, l'idée de ne jamais avoir eu cette image le tourmentait. Autant que sa présence dans cette pièce. Seigneur, il était perdu.

Cesare détourna les yeux. Si il l'a regardait, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ses formes douces et à sa belle peau. Pendant un instant, il se demanda quel goût elle aurait. Il savait la saveur de ses lèvres, qu'il avait un peu goûtée hier mais chaque parcelle de peau à un goût légèrement différent. Quel serait le sien dans son cou ? Celui de ses clavicules ? Celui de ses seins, qui lui était encore cachés… Par l'enfer ! A quoi pensait-il donc là ? Etait-il devenu un monstre ?

« Est-ce monstrueux de désirer ce qui t'est offert ? Est-ce sale de vouloir savourer un amour que vous partagez, de vouloir le découvrir davantage ? ». Encore cette maudite voix insensée. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir une véritable sorcière afin qu'elle lui ôte cette voix dans sa tête qui sortait des choses incongrues. Il y'avait un mot pour décrire ce à quoi il pensait. Inceste. Un mot qui faisait trembler l'église. L'un des pires péchés du christianisme. L'un des plus condamnés, aussi.

- Trop grande peut-être…, commença-t-elle joyeusement mais il l'interrompit brusquement sans la regarder :

- Ton pied est parfait.

Aussi parfait que chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque parcelle qu'il avait pouvait voir.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir de là où tu est, insista-t-elle, touche-le.

A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, tendant sa jambe vers lui. Il ne dit rien, absolument rien. Il aurait du sortir de la pièce, il aurait du sortir dès l'instant où il l'avait vu ainsi. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, il avança lentement vers elle. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus du Paradis. Où de l'enfer. Quand elle le vit venir vers elle, un sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres et il parvint enfin à regarder ses yeux. Pleins d'espoir, d'envie. De désir.

Cela le troubla encore plus que ce qu'elle avait prévue pour lui. De l'espoir, elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Rien que ce regard fit fondre le peu de résistance qu'il avait en lui. Il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même quand elle ne lui demandait rien à voix haute. Il tendit alors la main et lui prit doucement le pied, laissant promener ses doigts dessus, et le contact de la peau douce électrisa la sienne. Il avait l'impression que chaque caresse éveillait des énergies inconnues dans sa paume. Cela le brûlait. Une brûlure agréable, douloureusement agréable presque.

- C'est un jeu ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant tandis qu'il explorait une partie de son corps qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

- C'en est un, chuchota-t-elle, la voix vibrante, un jeu de désir et de plaisir.

Elle avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, le regardant d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez Lucrezia. Un regard qu'il avait déjà vu chez d'autres femmes. Un regard interdit, qui promettait des choses délicieuses. Cesare se sentit étrange. Il ne parvenait pas à lâcher les yeux verts de sa soeur, pas plus qu'à lâcher son pied si doux. Il aurait du avoir honte de l'avouer mais ce regard lui faisait… plaisir. On l'avait déjà regardée ainsi, le désirant, et il en avait été fier. Mais jamais ensorcelé comme il l'était à cet instant.

- Les orteils, dit-elle soudain en abandonnant son regard pour le laisser revenir à son pied dans la main de Cesare, sont un peu trop évasés.

Cesare regarda à son tour le pied de Lucrezia et il ne vit rien de ce que sa soeur disait. Il ne voyait là qu'une beauté, comme elle l'était toujours. Un pied fin, gracieux, élégant, doux. La perfection. Voilà ce qu'elle était, pleinement, entièrement. La perfection incarnée.

- Dieu a fait de plus jolis pieds, c'est certain…

- Pas que je sache, non, la contredit-il, un sourire dans la voix et elle rit doucement.

- Tu es connaisseur en pieds ? L'interrogea-t-elle, l'humour brillant dans ses yeux et dans son sourire.

« Je suis connaisseur en ce qui te concerne » pensa-t-il avec tendresse. Et il aimerait l'être encore plus… Il connaissait son visage, ses mains sur le bout des doigts. Il aimerait voir tout d'elle, la découvrir, la connaître entièrement. Comme il découvrait le petit pied si beau qu'il tenait encore.

- Oui, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Et je n'en ai jamais vu de plus joli.

« Pas plus que je n'ai vu de plus joli sourire ». Elle souriait, et elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue et c' était lui qui lui procurait ce bonheur, juste en lui caressant le pied. Sa main qui lui procurait cette joie. Cette pensée l'exalta quelque peu. Il aurait voulu faire ce bonheur comme à cet instant à chaque moment de leur existence. La combler entièrement.

- Le mollet de ta soeur… Dit Lucrezia, sa voix redevenant basse. Est-il élégant ?

A ces mots, sa main alla d'elle-même sur le mollet, le caressant lentement, sa main savourant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il conquérait à chaque centimètre, et un violent frisson le parcouru. Il fixait le visage de sa soeur tout en laissant sa main s'avancer et elle haleta, ressentant de toute évidence la même chose. Le désir envahit entièrement son regard, chassant tout autre émotion. Ce désir qu'il voyait en elle, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, le fascinait. Elle paraissait encore plus belle, encore plus irréelle, féerique. Une véritable sirène…

- Et suffisamment doux ? Ajouta-t-elle tout bas, la voix rauque, tandis que ses petits orteils jouaient avec la chemise de Cesare, l'attrapant, comme si elle voulait le garder, l'emmener vers elle.

La main de Cesare tenait toujours le pied, l'effleurant des ses doigts mais il finit par le lâcher brusquement. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, maintenant, tant qu'il était encore capable de garder son esprit un peu près claire.

- A quoi joue-tu ? Demanda-t-il, bien que le jeu était parfaitement clair, pour elle comme pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui poser cette question pour connaître la réponse. Une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, car elle est bien trop dangereuse. Et pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle à ce point de lui-même et cela le frustrait terriblement. Autant que cela le fascinait. Il savait que Lucrezia avait un pouvoir sur lui mais il n'avait jamais pris conscience de son ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle en joue vraiment.

Lucrezia soupira et détourna les yeux, visiblement quelque peu agacée mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en était pas la cause. Il s'efforçait de garder les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa soeur et de ne plus laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps dénudé. Sinon quoi il craignait vraiment de perdre le contrôle.

- Mon promis se refuse à partager mon lit, déclara sèchement Lucrezia, avec un sourire crispé. Il ne me touchera pas. Il est puceau.

Cela n'étonnait pas Cesare. Il n'avait rien d'un homme qui avait prouvé sa virilité, cet Alfonso. Mais apparemment, il était aussi un bien grand fou et un aveugle. Qu'attendait-il, par le diable ? Si Cesare avait Lucrezia pour lui… de cette manière… Jamais il n'aurait attendu pour la satisfaire. Ce garçon est une véritable donzelle, pas un homme. Mais Lucrezia pourrait probablement faire de ce jouvenceau un adulte. Cesare détestait cette idée. Ce corps… si parfait, offert aux mains d'un garçon inexpérimenté qui ne ferait qu'apporter du désagrément à Lucrezia, là où elle méritait la perfection. Une perfection que seul un homme d'expérience pourrait lui apporter. Une perfection qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir lui donner…

« Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Efface ces idées folles de ton esprit avant qu'elles ne vous mènent tous les deux à votre perte » pensa-t-il. Mais n'était-ils pas déjà au bord du précipice ? Il ne manquait plus que de sauter, à présent. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient été aussi loin… « Arrête, bon sang, arrête ».

- Tu à les moyens de… changer cela, à n'en pas douter, répondit-il à contrecoeur en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps nu mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

Seigneur, si il avait pensé un jour dire une chose pareille à sa soeur… A sa soeur nue devant lui. Sa petite soeur, jadis si innocente et si enfantine, une vraie petite fille. Aujourd'hui, il ne voyait vraiment plus rien de l'enfant qu'elle avait été sous ses yeux. Elle s'était métamorphosée sous ses yeux, durant tout ce temps. Pour devenir cette créature si exquise, si magnifique…

- Es-tu bien sur… Commença Lucrezia en le regardant, tout agacement disparu de ses yeux, remplacés par ce désir qui flottait dans son regard depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Que ce corps possède… les charmes nécessaires ?

En murmurant cela lentement, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait attrapé de sa main la chemise de Cesare afin de le contraindre à s'approcher d'elle et il fut totalement incapable de résister. « Seigneur, Lucrezia… » Pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien, si près qu'il sentait son souffle chaud et délicat sur ses lèvres. Elle le rendait fou. Complètement fou. Que venait-elle de dire, déjà ? Si elle avait les charmes nécessaires ? Elle aurait pu séduire Saint-Pierre en personne, si elle le désirait. Cesare cessa de penser réellement, sentant ce désir qu'il refoulait depuis qu'il l'avait découverte ici l'envahir. Il était las de résister.

« Cède, oui. Abandonne toi à ce que tu veux le plus au monde, prends-le. Ce que tu as toujours désiré t'est offert, juste sous tes yeux. Ce qui t'a toujours appartenu. Existe-t-il un homme qui puisse prétendre l'aimer plus que toi ? Non. Elle est à toi. Alors _prends-là. » _La voix, encore cette voix qui envahit son esprit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'éteindre d'elle-même, cette fois. Que c'est étrange. Elle était partie d'elle-même alors que pour une fois, il ne voulait pas la faire taire.

Cesare s'était allongé sans s'en rendre compte en face d'elle, regardant son visage, ébloui, envoûté. Les charmes nécessaires, disait-elle. Elle rendrait fou tous les hommes. Elle aurait du être peinte à cet instant, afin de ne jamais perdre cette image si parfaite. Ce corps nu qui dévoile tout et rien à la fois. Ce visage d'ange au regard de braise qui vous dévorait l'âme et emprisonnait le cœur. Cette sirène blonde…

- Absolument sûr, murmura-t-il, dévorant son visage des yeux.

Lucrezia le fixa pendant quelques secondes et il vit une soudaine peine envahir ses yeux, ce qui lui donna l'envie d'aller arracher le cœur à Alfonso d'Aragon. Gamin stupide ! Il ne méritait pas de posséder une femme telle qu'elle, une _déesse _telle que sa Lucrezia. _Sa Lucrezia. _Elle pourrait bien épouser le plus grand roi du monde, elle serait toujours à lui. Au fond de lui-même, il en avait pleinement conscience et le savourait. Tout comme elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il la serra, sentant sa peau si douce contre la sienne. Cette paume qu'il avait tant de fois tenu dans la sienne. Mais c'était différent, aujourd'hui. Tout était différent…

- Il a fait le vœu à Sainte Agnès, la patronne de la pureté, de demeurer chaste jusqu'au mariage, dit-elle doucement, le regard triste, déçu.

Cesare ne se priva plus de regarder le corps de sa soeur. Elle l'avait attendu ainsi pour qu'il l'a regarde, elle voulait qu'il la regarde, qu'il l'admire, qu'il la désire. Elle le criait dans son regard, derrière sa peine et son chagrin. Si il pouvait étrangler ce napolitain à cet instant… Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté l'ange qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ainsi, son promis voulait rester chaste… Il n'était pas idiot, finalement. Il était fou allié.

- Quelle folie… Chuchota-t-il, laissant ses yeux regarder chaque parcelle du corps de sa soeur.

Fou, mais cela lui faisait plaisir, dans un sens. Ce corps ne devrait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Deux hommes avait déjà pu l'admirer, le toucher, le goûtez. Cesare ressentit alors une haine violente envers ces deux hommes. Paolo et Raffaelo… Une haine qu'il avait toujours eue au fond de lui-même, mais qu'il avait étouffée, pour elle. Pour son bien-être, son bonheur. Parce que ces hommes faisaient sa joie. Mais il aurait pu le faire, lui aussi. Encore mieux qu'eux, car il l'a connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Cesare vit les yeux de Lucrezia se remplirent de larmes et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Plus que jamais. D'effacer les larmes de ses yeux. Il voyait toutes les émotions de Lucrezia dans son regard, la peine, la douleur, la frustration, le doute, l'envie. Cela l'a tourmentait, malgré son assurance… Tout comme ses propres sentiments le tourmentait, lui aussi, à cet instant. La main de Lucrezia vint dans ses cheveux, y passant les doigts et il aurait voulu que jamais elle n'enlève sa main, cette main qui descendit à sa joue, puis à son, qu'elle prit alors doucement entre ses doigts et elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux en murmurant d'une voix douloureuse :

- Je suis une Borgia… Et je me sens négligée.

Comment pouvait-on résister ? Jamais il ne l'aurait négligée, lui. Il aurait comblé le moindre de ses désirs, le moindre de ses souhaits. Il le ferait, à cet instant. A quoi bon lutter ? Elle avait décidée de céder, de se laisser aller à cet amour qui la possédait et la brûlait depuis tellement de temps. Un amour qu'il partageait, qu'il ressentait tout comme elle, sinon au double, au triple même.

- Un idiot, sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit-il tout bas.

Mais Cesare n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur Alfonso malgré ses paroles. Il ne voyait que ce corps sous ses yeux, ce corps qui avait tant de fois était près de lui, cacher. Ce corps qui lui était enfin dévoilé et qui était encore plus splendide qu'il ne l'avait rêvé. Ses rêves interdits qu'il pensait tout bas et qu'il ne s'avouait jamais à lui-même. Enfin, il pouvait le regarder comme sa beauté le méritait.

- Tu regardes, mais sans toucher, remarqua Lucrezia, une larme coulant sur sa joue, les yeux brillant de frustration et de désir.

Il n'avait besoin que de cela. Qu'elle lui montre que c'est ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, qu'elle ne regretterait rien plus tard. Seigneur, la toucher. Cela faisait un moment que son bas ventre était dur, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'endurcit encore plus en imaginant ses paumes sur ce corps, la découvrant totalement, la possédant entièrement. Il pouvait le faire, il voulait le faire. Prendre ce cadeau qui lui était offert…

Lucrezia s'approcha de lui, et il vint vers elle cette fois, sans qu'elle ait eu à le pousser à le faire. Cesare le désirait aussi ardemment qu'elle, goûter ces lèvres comme il en avait vraiment envie, pas en se retenant comme la dernière fois. Lui donner un véritable baiser, sentir sa langue, son goût si délicieux. Absolument rien ne les empêchait de le faire. Sa douce sirène… Entièrement a lui. Cesare s'apprêta à l'embrasser, chaque centimètre de sa peau brûlant de la toucher, il sentait déjà les lèvres douces de Lucrezia contre les siennes… quand on frappa sèchement à la porte en appelant :

- Madame ?

Cesare se releva brutalement du lit, et tangua légèrement sur ses pieds. Par la Sainte Vierge ! C'était comme si il avait reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Comme si il venait de s'éveiller brusquement après plusieurs nuits de beuverie et qu'il ne se rappelait de rien de ce qui s'était produit. Sauf que là, tout était très clair. Seigneur, qu'était-ils sur le point de faire ?

Lucrezia rit doucement tandis que Cesare s'éloignait, désorienté. Il avait été comme coupé totalement du monde pendant quelques minutes. Il n'avait connu cela de toute sa vie, jamais. Il avait tout simplement perdu tout contrôle sur ses désirs, sur ses besoins. Sur le point de prendre sa propre soeur… Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il sorte d'ici, pour réfléchir plus clairement. Avec elle nue devant lui, il ne pouvait réfléchir à rien. Mais seigneur, dans quoi était-elle sur le point de les entraîner ?

« Dans ce que tu désire au fond de toi depuis si longtemps » siffla la voix dans sa tête mais Cesare la chassa. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant.

- Sans doute les couturières pour l'essayage de ma robe de mariée, dit joyeusement Lucrezia en se retournant sur le ventre, donnant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses.

« Elle veut vraiment ma mort… » Pensa-t-il. Si quelqu'un pouvait le tuer de désir, ce serait bien elle, décidément. Il fallait qu'il parte. Mais seigneur, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait ouvert une boite de Pandore en lui. Une boite dans lequel il avait enfermé soigneusement tout ses sentiments interdits. Et qui maintenant explosait en lui, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Sa tête était remplie de nuages, d'ombres. Et le petit regard malicieux que lui lança Lucrezia ne l'aida pas. Il était encore plus perdu, en fait. Sirène…

- Il faut que tu nous laisses, mon frère, lui dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Par pure délicatesse…

Il avait chuchoté oui sans vraiment avoir compris ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était envoûté par son regard, qui était passé de la malice à la séduction en une fraction de seconde. Une sirène magnifique et très joueuse. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids ? Les mots de Lucrezia vinrent enfin à son esprit. Partir. Oh oui, il fallait qu'il s'en aille et tout de suite, avant que sa soeur ne le rende complètement fou.

- Oui, oui, bien sur, répondit-il hâtivement en tournant les talons vers la porte.

Fou de quoi, se demanda-t-il bien… Fou d'incertitude, fou de désir, fou de jalousie. Trop d'émotions se disputait en lui à cet instant. Toute la paix qu'il avait était purement et simplement envolée, envahit par un étrange tourment. Un tourment aussi agréable que épuisant. Il ouvrit la porte et lui jeta un dernier regard, un peu sévère, tandis qu'elle souriait de façon presque enfantine.

« Sa sirène… Son petit lutin très malin, oui ».

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait fébrile. Toute retournée. Et victorieuse, dans un sens, même si les choses n'avait pas été aussi loin qu'elle le désirait. Lucrezia avait autant envie de pleurée que de rire aux éclats. Ses émotions la disputait totalement pendant que la couturière s'agitait autour d'elle afin d'ajuster sa robe de mariée mais Lucrezia se fichait bien de cette robe où de la couturière à cet instant. Elle était obsédée par ce qui venait de se passer, il y'a à peine quelques minutes.<p>

Elle se sentait folle. Audacieuse, aussi. Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait ressenti cet intense désir quand il l'avait embrassé. Son frère… Ce mot avait un sens étrange à ces oreilles, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'un simple, non. Il était bien plus que cela. Il ressentait exactement la même chose, et elle en était certaine maintenant.

Il fallait qu'elle sache vraiment ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître. Elle avait été dans le doute complet et cela l'avait torturée. Etait-elle vraiment la seule des deux à ressentir cela ? Etait-elle la seule à avoir ces sentiments défendus ? Etait-elle un monstre, que Cesare rejetterait si jamais elle s'aventurait sur un tel terrain ?

Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. C'est cette certitude qui l'a poussée à se déshabiller et à l'attendre tandis qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord invité pour qu'il voie sa robe de mariée. Cette idée lui était venue sur le coup. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la voit en robe de mariée. Elle voulait qu'il la voie réellement, entièrement. Elle voulait qu'il la voie nue. Pas seulement son corps, mais son âme aussi. Ainsi, elle lui montrerait clairement ce qu'elle ressentait et elle pourrait observer sa réaction.

Elle avait eu un peu peur. Serait-il horrifié, ferait-il demi tour ? Mais même si il avait été sous le choc, à aucun moment il ne voulut vraiment partir, elle l'avait bien vu. A aucun moment il n'avait vraiment avancé vers la porte. Et alors le regard qu'il avait posée sur elle… Cela était parfaitement clair. Il ressentait ce même désir intense. Ce même amour dévorant. Elle avait eu envie de pleurer, s'était sentit à fleur de peau. Elle s'était sentie puissante, aussi. A ce moment précis, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir complètement conquis.

Son regard… Il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Comme une vraie femme, désirable, belle, une femme qu'il pourrait aimer d'une façon physique, une femme qu'il pourrait toucher. Elle avait aperçu bien des choses dans ses yeux mais toujours couvert derrière cette affection fraternelle dans lequel l'un et l'autre se barricadaient depuis tellement de temps, sans jamais se rendre compte de leurs vrais sentiments.

Peut-être était-elle vraiment folle, après tout. Mais alors ils étaient fous tout les deux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir son frère de cette manière mais elle avait l'impression d'accepter une vérité, une évidence. C'était comme si elle s'était menti à elle-même durant toute son existence. Comme si ils s'étaient mentis à eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient failli. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'aller si loin, tout d'abord. Mais si Cesare avait été ensorcelé par la vision de son corps nu, elle avait été encore plus envoûtée que lui, seulement elle l'avait mieux cachée. La manière dont il l'avait regardée… Elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui demander. Elle s'était sentie autant maîtresse de la situation que soumise à sa volonté. Et quand sa main l'avait touchée… Lucrezia avait bien cru défailli pendant un instant.

Elle avait bien raison, le touché de son frère… l'électrisait, la brûlait. Plus que le touché de n'importe quel homme. Elle aurait tant désirée qu'il continue ses caresses, que ses mains se posent partout sur son corps, qu'il découvre tout tandis qu'elle deviendrait folle de désir sous ses mains expertes. Elle avait pleurée, mais pas vraiment à cause d'Alfonso. Elle avait pleurée autant de soulagement que de tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit son frère ?

Que pouvait-ils faire, à présent ? Continuer comme avant ? Faire comme si de rien ne s'était passée. Elle s'en sentait totalement incapable. Encore quelques minutes et elle se serait offerte à lui et il l'aurait prise, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait été bouleversé, retourné. Il avait ouvert les yeux, lui aussi, et il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Tout comme elle. Elle était aussi perdue que lui, dans le fond. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant. Ca, c'était impossible.

Peut-être fallait-il attendre. Prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Cesare était loin d'être idiot. Après aujourd'hui, il était aussi conscient qu'elle qu'ils avaient franchi une barrière invisible et interdite. La première. Ils pouvaient encore revenir en arrière. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Et lui non plus. Tout dans son regard l'avait criée.

C'est l'un des pires péchées qui soit. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais elle ne parvenait pas à culpabiliser. Lucrezia n'avait absolument pas l'impression de pécher. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'enfin toucher le divin. D'enfin trouver ce qui était naturel pour elle. Etait-ce péché ?

Si oui, alors elle brûlerait en enfer avec exaltation.


End file.
